Role Playing in Mafia world
by OnLyMinO
Summary: AU. A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include OoC-ness; Cracks and mention of shounen-ai and shōjo-ai later. Oh, and You decide the pairing. VOTE on my profile! Chapter 5's up with Itachi's appearance!
1. Chapter 1: The Troublrmaker's Comeback

**Role Playing in Mafia world**

**Summary: **A not quiet FemNaru fic where Naru somehow found herself tangled in this mess of mafia world, especially with a certain generation of Vongola Famiglia. Too bad she almost never get the scenario right. This fic may include cracks.

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1: The Comeback of The Troublemaker**

From the rooftop Reborn eyed the newcomer outside the Namimori Senior High School ground warily. The said person is a blonde girl, maybe at the age of 16 or 17. She seemed familiar. His object of observation is wearing a sleeveless black shirt, an orange short that end mid-thigh and a pair of black boots. As accessories she wore an orange loose tie around her neck and a white girly looking wrist-watch. Her long bright blonde hair is done in two twin pigtails. All in all she's good-looking.

Reborn grabbed Leon, which in turn transformed into a binocular. Setting it in front of his eyes, the world strongest hitman took a good look at the blond girl's face. Upon seeing the whiskers like scars on each of her cheeks, he sighed. Of all time, she had to appear now. He wondered if Dino still remember her; she is, after all, the reason the Cavallone Boss was pushed to the limits. This is definitely interesting, and maybe Tsuna is going to have another life or death trial.

'What are you going to pull now, eh Naru Namikaze?' The fedora wearing baby smirks. But then his eyes narrowed, remembering something important. From the time he met her the first time, she hadn't age a day. All the same blond teen, while Dino is already 22. This thought slightly disturbed him; he is missing something here.

**~oOo~**

Meanwhile on the outside wall of the school ground, Naru Namikaze was fully aware of the arcobaleno presence; the stares the baby gave, send shivers to her spine. She leaned her body on the wall, with her back against it. In her head, she thought some ways to make the new Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, grant her request. A smile curled on her pinkish lips. The Juudaime apparently is a student of Reborn, an arcobaleno who loyally serve under the Ninth Boss of Vongola, and he's a year younger than her. She crossed her hands under her chest, pronouncing the rather impressive size. And occasionally glancing at her wrist watch.

She already got an approval on her request from Vongola Nono himself. But she didn't think that the hitman that was currently observing her is already know, if so, he should greet her already, then maybe bring her to the Decimo himself. The Vongola Nono himself made her request as a final mission for Tsunayoshi, before The Don passing his title to the teenage boy. Now, all she had to do is to wait for the Vongola Heir.

**~oOo~**

Reborn lowered his binocular to answer his ringing phone. But his eyes never leave the girly figure outside.

'Nono's calling him, what would it be?' with that thought he tapped the phone's screen and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello, Ninth."

…

"Naru Namikaze? Yes, she's here."

…

"I see… what do you want me to do about it?"

…

"Okay, but you owe me one."

…

"Hn." With that the communication was cut. The baby was smirking and within a blink vanished from his spot.

**~oOo~**

Ten more minutes and Tsunayoshi Sawada will get out of this building… sigh. That was the n-th sigh for the last fifteen minutes. And she was starting to regret her decision on going early, maybe this was why Kakashi is so fond of his tardiness. Because waiting like this is more taxing than an hour keep up with Lee in his martial art training.

Five more minutes…

Naru was tapping her foot impatiently. Just few more minutes, she can bear with it. Oh how she wished to at least bring her PSP with her, at least a game or two can kill her boredom quite nicely.

Few more seconds…

**~oOo~**

RRIIINGGG!

The storm guardian sighed in relief. After bearing with the boredom called school, he now could go and visit his Juudaime. Usually, he would just ditch his classes in order to visit the Vongola Heir whenever the brunette boy is absent, but, the last time he did that Juudaime was disappointed in him. So, today he endured it. As usual the Baseball-freak tailed him to the Sawada house hold. But before they could reach the gate out of the school ground a pretty blond girl greeted them, wait… blond? She's not Japanese.

"Hello, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, my name is Naru Namikaze." The blond girl greeted; smiling, to be honest she was pretty cute. But, for a foreigner like her in this school, that only meant business, not just merely greeting middle-school students like them, Gokudera thought.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked.

A nerve twitched and the smile on the girl seems to be a little strained.

"Ma, ma, don't be so rude, 'Dera… Hi, can I help you?" the Rain guardian addressed the blond girl with a smile on his own.

'Well, at least one of them is sensible,' Naru thought. She then faced the black haired boy. Her smile isn't strained anymore.

"Yes, mm, do you know where Sawada-san is, Gramps said that usually he goes home with you two."

"What do you want with the Tenth?!" Hayato growled, "Wait… 'Gramps'?"

The girl only rolled her eyes and waved her hand off offhandedly at Hayato's sudden alarm. "No need to be so alarmed, Gokudera-san, I'm here to ask a favor. And Yes, I have connection with the Kyudaime, so, I'm not here to assassinate your Juudaime."

Takeshi also seemed alarmed, but still politely smiling. "Ah, Tsuna is absent today, got cold or something, and it's been two days now."

"I see, would you please tell me where his house is?"

"Why don't come with us? We're heading there as well."

"What the hell baseball-idiot! She can be lying for all we know!" The storm guardian seethed.

"Ma, I guess you're right. Sorry.." The baseball player said, grinning sheepishly.

The blond sighed, "I understand, but what can I do for you to trust me?"

Suddenly Gokudera grinned mischievously and said,

"If you can get an approval from the Head of Disciplinary Committee and make him coming with you, it would be okay."

The girl instantly brightened, her sky-blue eyes lit up in hope and Takeshi suddenly felt bad for her, typical Hayato. "I take that since you know about us, you must know about him as well."

"Ah, yes, I know him. The Ninth gave me some kind of unofficial Vongola Tenth Generation profile. Well, I better get going, see you there." With that the blond girl speeded up to the school building to find the Cloud guardian.

"You're mean 'Dera. She can be bitten to death and can't make it there."

"I don't care, beside, if she can make it, at least she's trustworthy."

"Heh, guess you're right..."

And off the two boys went to the Sawada household. Yamamoto only hoped that the girl could live through it. She seemed nice, and not to mention pretty. Not every day you can meet someone as exotic as her. Blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and those whiskers like marks only adding the cuteness, wonders if it's real.

**~oOo~**

Naru stopped in front of Hibari's office; she took a calming breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a boy with unusual hair-style. Naru looked taken aback, the unofficial profile the Ninth gave her didn't have pictures, but, she was sure that this male is not Kyoya Hibari.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Um, I need an audience with Hibari-san."

"Oh, he's inside, wait." The teen closed the door, maybe to ask permission of the Skylark. Moments later, the door's re-opened.

"Okay, come in." Kusakabe stepped aside to let the pretty blond girl inside.

Hibari raised his head from the paper he was reading, his eyes landed on the newcomer. His eyes widened, as well as the girl.

"Kyo-kun?" Naru asked in surprise, but the happy tone was hardly missed.

"Ne-sama…"

**~oOo~**

**End of 1st chapter**

Author's rant: Whooops! What's their relation?

This is my first Naruto x KHR fic, and don't worry this is not NaruAll, and may contain cracks and yaoi.

Please review if you think this fic is worth continuing. MinO.

**Anyway I've narrowed the pairing into five with all of them concern about Naru. And HIBARI'S ON THE LEAD, followed closely by DINO. So, don't forget to VOTE. I have a hard time on deciding who to eliminate. I'll write two or three more chapters before closing the poll. Thus, hurry up!**

**And don't forget to review :D**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary: **What if Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune is really King of demon in a part hell, and with that authority he summons one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he will worriless about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happens to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Concepts: Naruto X Kuroshitsuji. **This story mostly contains fluff between Sebastian and BabyNaru, with Kyuubi and Grell tossed inside as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Carnivores and Herbivores

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2: Carnivores and Herbivores**

"Ne-sama…" Kyoya said in slight disbelieve. He then exchanged glance with Kusakabe. The brunette then leaves them alone. After a soft click from the door, Naru couldn't hold herself anymore; she embraced the skylark, even with the obstacle, a table between them.

"Don't be so affectionate," the Skylark said while pushing the blond off him.

"Aw, Kyo-kun, it's been almost six years now…" she cooed, but then a hit on her left cheek came as her reply, her eyes widened. She glanced sharply at the offending tonfa on the boys grasp.

"I know that's why, who are you? My Ne-sama should be 20 already, besides, she's dead."

"What do you mean, this is-" She was cut short by a sudden appearance of Kyuubi in his fox form on her head. He was about the size of small fennec fox with bright orange color.

"Um, kit, he's right. You don't listen at the technical meeting."

"Wha-"

Again she was cut by a swinging tonfa at her direction. Reflex, she dodged the offending move to the side, making some distance between them.

"Herbivore, answer me." And he attacked, ignoring the fox that suddenly appeared and casually wagging its bushy tails. After some offences and defenses moves were exchanged, with each second passed, Naru became more and more frustrated at the situation, she snapped.

"Stop!"

Eventually the Skylark stopped his advance. She then continued, "Give me five minutes; I have an identity crisis over here." Without waiting for replies, she grabbed the small fox from her head, held it at arm's length and glared at it; demanding for some explanation. The fox just rolled his eyes at the blond stupidity. And instead of answering the blonde's quiet demand, he addressed the boy.

"Boy, what's your Ne-sama's name?"

"Luisa Costa." The name made the blond gaped at her own stupidity. She remembered now, that was her last role identity, and she was _dead_ in the hand of angry man for saving the boy. Of course she would forget. It had been six-fuckin'-years, and the skylark impression left on her was a rebellious boy with anger management issue.

**~oOo~**

**_[Flash back…]_**

_Ten years old Kyoya Hibari was glaring heatedly at the smiling old man that confiscated his tonfa. He was in a foreign city, Boston to be exact, and he lost sight of his mother, who was already in the building._

_"No weapon allowed, kid, do you even know how to use it?" The brunette man asked mockingly and gave the tonfa to his partner._

_"Give it back!" Kyoya yelled. His face red with barely contained anger._

_"No, now off you go, asian." That was the last straw, the young Hibari swung a powerful kick, a really powerful kick to the man's most sensitive area, and then he ran. He planned to take back his tonfa but the man's partner' had already placed in somewhere he didn't know._

_The man pitifully ran after him. And he was, somehow, able to corner the little brat on one of the alley. Some thugs saw a chance of free punching bag and sided with the officer. _

_"Now, where are you going to run, brat? And no one's going to save you." He was grinning madly, oh how he would beat the little jerk for _that_. But to his surprise the boy did not cower in fear, instead he was smirking like the devil himself. The man then felt dread overpowering his body, 'What's with this boy? He's just a boy, right?' His posture suddenly became nervous, as well as the men behind him._

_"What? Do you think I can't fight without my tonfa? I'll bite you to death!" With that said, he lunged at the men and committed a manslaughter on the empty alley way. _

_Those men didn't stand a chance against the boy and in a matter of minutes those men were unconscious on the cold ground. Hibari turned his head at the sound of clapping hands. There on the way out of this alley stood a girl, maybe sixteen years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes that shine with amusement, but the most unique feature on her was the whiskers-like marks on three on each cheek._

_"You're good, in martial art you're chunnin already. Besides, these herbivores didn't even stand a chance against genin. Anyway, here, this is yours, right?" The girl throws his tonfa which he easily catches. He then mumbled his thanks._

_"Sure, kid." She grinned._

_"Herbivores?" he asked mildly curious, this was his first time hearing such classification given on human. Even if human is technically animal classified as __Homo sapiens. _

_Gesturing the kid to follow her, she turned away and walks to the main road. Once the kid moved from his spot to her direction, she answered, "Yup, those pathetic men are herbivores, they cowered in fear to a small killing intent, they're weak as you can see, and they crowded to raise their chance of winning against their predator, carnivores. Aren't those herbivores' traits?"_

_The raven haired boy didn't answer. He just eyeing his tonfa and pondering on the girl's point of view. So far, she was right and that's mean he was the carnivore, the predator. He grinned at the thought, quite proud of himself. And he was sure this girl was also a carnivore, she didn't bear those herbivores traits._

_"My name is __Luisa Costa, what's yours?"_

_"Kyoya Hibari." He replied shortly, he needed to find his mother. But before he could even say the word 'bye', the girl asked him again._

_"Hey Kyo-kun, do you want me to give you a way to hide your tonfa with no one will ever notice?"_

_"How?" he asked, curious; hiding his tonfa was pretty hard since his body couldn't fully cover it._

_"I'll draw a space-time seal on your body, where you can store it and summon at your will."_

_"Hn, like something like that exist."_

_"Just watch me." She told the boy; flipping her hand so her palm faced upwards, showing a kind of tattoo on her wrist just below her palm. She then placed her other hand on top of the tattoo, using only her index finger and middle finger. He could feel and saw some kind of blue energy emitting from the two fingers and with a pop sound there was a kunai knife in her hand. His eyes widened in fascination. This girl was full of surprise. He glanced up to her now smiling face; and his face must be showing his interest, because she then chuckled in amusement._

_"Believe me now? Come here tomorrow afternoon." _

_Before the boy could ask why tomorrow, she patted his head and said, "Your mom's here. And the next time we meet, call me Ne-sama to show me your respect. Bye." And she vanished into another alley. Sure enough his mother called him moments later._

_The next morning Hibari woke up with an excited aura which made his mother raised her eyebrow at the unusual demeanor. _

_Later…_

_After some brief explanation about the energy and how to apply it on his seals she started drawing on his right wrist, the same place she put her space-time seal. After that she told him to start practicing on sealing and summoning the tonfa. _

_"Why are you doing this, Ne-sama?"_

_"What?"_

_"Giving me this seal."_

_"Because, I can." She answered, smiling. When the boy only glared at her, she sighed and gave another reply, but before smirking, "Because I like you, Kyo-kun." True to her prediction there was a small, almost invisible blush on the boy's cheeks._

_"Y-You-"_

_"Nah, let's get you back, it's almost three hours already, your mom must be worried." She smiled while ruffling his slightly messy black hair._

_They got out of the café. Then the two could be seen walking towards the hotel where Hibari stay. All is well until a speeding car heading towards their direction. Kyoya didn't aware of this; he was busy admiring his new 'tattoo' to even pay attention to his surroundings. That, 'till Luisa shoved him to the side, his head hit a nearby pole and everything went black. _

_He woke up only to be smothered by his crying mother and found out that his blond friend didn't make it. After a few days he then also found out that the same officer that he beat was the reason his blond friend now lying in the cold earth._

**[End of flash back…]**

**~oOo~**

"Shit, that was one of my tragic lives." She muttered, but she smiled nonetheless at the memory of slightly blushing Kyoya.

'Now… How to handle of this messed up situation?' She wondered and glared at the uncaring fox.

"Kyuu, we should not have multiple roles, dumb-fox."

"Fine, I'll kill the others." With the same manner the fox appeared, it disappeared.

"Kyo-kun, listen… let's just say that, I'm not dead, because I'm pretty much alive now, and my doctor's medication was the one that made me not-aging, it was some kind of the medication side effect. And after that I had to change my identity." She looked at him, hoping that he would buy it.

"Prove it." The skylark simply said.

The blond adopted a thinking pose, while looking at the boy. What should she show him? Her flashback gave her the idea. She stretched her right hand, upturned it, and then with a whisper of "Release" the tattoo seal on her wrist became visible. The very same tattoo she showed him almost six years ago.

"Ne-sama… Y-You idiot." He reached to her and hugged her, barely containing his complicated emotions, still, a lone tear escape his left eye.

"Now, now… I'm sorry." She said awkwardly, he's higher than her, damnit, and patted his head.

"I'll bite you to death for that."

"Ack!" And with that, their previous small scale battle resumed.

Their fight was barely few minutes but the damages in the room were already more than normal. Hibari's desk was already in pieces, courtesy of Naru who fell gracelessly on it; papers were flying everywhere, torn in any way possible; some kunai knives embedded themselves in nearby wall, missing their target; and not to mention dents on the wall, the results of certain skylark's tonfa.

She then paused and slightly wondering why the guy called Kusakabe didn't barge in already. But, that was not her concern… besides; her not-little-brother-anymore was still standing, despite the various cuts on his body, coloring his uniform with dark red color. Looking at the state of the room, she paused and lowered her kunai, gesturing to delay the fight.

"Let's continue, somewhere else, this room is already in shambles." She stated.

The skylark nodded his head, slightly narrowing his eyes and spoke, "The roof."

"Okay." Without a word she grabbed him by his shoulders and using Body Flicker to reach the roof. The Cloud Guardian couldn't even protest at the act and the moment his feet landed on the roof-top floor he swung his tonfa which connected to the girl's left arm, making a new bruise among other bruises inflected on her various body parts.

"What was that?" he asked, 'She could do something like that… but then why didn't she used it to avoid the car?'

"Ow, that hurt, kid." She said, rubbing the new bruise.

A nerve twitched on his fore head, 'Is this girl blind or what?'

"In case you haven't notice, we're the same age. And I don't like repeating myself, answer my question!"

"Fine. That was Body Flicker, a technique which is a high-speed movement technique, allowing the user to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed and don't ask about Luisa, she's mostly civilian, a normal human."

Hibari nodded, accepting the explanation. He raised his tonfa again, a pose to resume their fight. But before that, she asked,

"Kyo-kun, let's make a deal, ne? I'll teach you that technique, and then you're going to escort me to Sawada."

"And another spar, then we has a deal." He said, lowering his tonfa and resealing it within a blink.

"Deal, just one, sparing with you is a pain in the ass. Let's go."

**~oOo~**

The Sawada household seemed pretty normal, no mansion nor underground base; it was a two storey house with homey feeling. From her position outside the house she could hear many bickering children, Gokudera-san's swearing, and Yamamoto-san's hearty laugh. Expanding her senses, she could recognize some of the presence, two of them were the previous guardian; there were three children; two adults and the last maybe was Tsunayoshi himself.

Hibari opened the door, and get in, followed by Naru.

"Ah! Hibari-san, Tsu-kun and the other are upstairs. And who is this lovely girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Sawada Nana greeted them. The word 'girlfriend' got some effects on the skylark. Just like last time a small dust of pink decorating his cheeks.

"No, Mrs. Sawada…" she smiled, "My name is Naru, and Hibari is like a brother to me. I'm here for Tsunayoshi-kun though."

"Sure, sure, he's upstairs, I'm glad he made another new friend."

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada."

And without another word the pair went upstairs, ignoring the children that running all around the place. Silence suddenly fell in the room; the occupants became dead silent upon seeing the Prefect in slightly off-wear condition, even if his stance looked unaffected.

"H-Hibari-san, what happened?" Tsuna asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, it's rare for you to come in this condition, Tsuna's mother should have already fussing over you." Dino asked his temporary student.

"She placed an illusion on us, so none will suspicious, and she's here for you, Herbivore." Hibari then stepped aside, revealing the same blond girl that greeted the Storm and Rain Guardian earlier, who were in shock, but, Dino beat it to them,

"Y-You!" Dino shouted, his index finger pointing accusingly, the other eyeing him in surprised, while Hibari just raised an eyebrow.

Naru turned to the blond Italian, he's the other adult she sensed earlier, he's good looking she must admit, but she never met him before. Then why his reaction is like he knows her, and seems like she left bad impression too.

"Sorry, but this is my first time to meet you."

"What?! B-but I'm almost killed because of you!" Dino's now openly glaring heatedly at the blond girl.

Naru narrowed her eyes, "As I told you before, this is my first time meeting you. But, if it's true, what did I do to almost kill an herbivore like you?"

The occupants of the room, excluding Hibari, gaped at her for using the same human classification as the Prefect.

"Your boyfriend used an army of hundreds puppets to kill me, for k-kissing you, and you're the one who started it!"

"Wha- I'm what?!"

'This is nonsense, her ex-fiancé don't have any puppets whatsoever. Wait… puppets army? She knows only one man that has it, and it's her sibling's boyfriend, Sasori of The Red Sand.'

"What's my boyfriend hair color?" she asked finally.

The blond man was slightly taken a back at the question, and unconsciously reducing his anger. "Red, I think."

The girl then smiled knowingly, make the occupants of the room become curious as hell, it's not every day you see the Bucking Horse Dino lost his cool.

"That confirms it. It was not me who kissed you, even if I don't mind, it was my sibling, Deidara and Dei-kun is a 'he'."

"WHHAATTT?!"

**~oOo~**

**End of 2nd chapter**

Author's rant: Did you see that coming? :D

I was thinking on what makes Hibari acting as he is now, so I made up those theories, hope you don't mind. Haha…

Anyway, thanks for ddcj1990, ultima-owner, and Kinunatzs for reviewing. And all of you who favs and follows this story. Don't forget to review if this story is worth continuing.

**I've narrowed the pairing into five with all of them concern about Naru. And HIBARI'S ON THE LEAD, followed closely by DINO. So, don't forget to VOTE. I have a hard time on deciding who to eliminate. I'll write two or three more chapters before closing the poll. Thus, hurry up!**

**And don't forget to review :D**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary: **What if Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune is really King of demon in a part hell, and with that authority he summons one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he will worriless about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happens to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Concepts: Naruto X Kuroshitsuji. **This story mostly contains fluff between Sebastian and BabyNaru, with Kyuubi and Grell tossed inside as well.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission, Un

Top's Author's rants: I just want to tell you in case you don't already know;

Ne-sama: is how call your older sister with outmost respect

Oppa: is how a korean girl call an older male, like older brother

-hime: in this case, it's a pet name

**Disclaimer: Not mine, even if I want to**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

**"**WHAAATT?!"

They all shouted with the exception of Hibari who just raised an eyebrow, and Naru who seemed enjoying their bewilderment.

"B-But, I saw you! In the flesh!" The Cavallone Boss exclaimed.

"My brother can use illusion too, you know," The blond girl replied with a hint of exasperation.

"I see... So you're not _'her_', that's why it didn't make sense." A new voice said to the room's occupants. The Arcobaleno then jumped in and landed on the center of the gathering teens. He then continued, "But, who are you really?"

"Yeah, who are you? No normal person can do that!" Gokudera added.

"Alright, since I'm going to work with you for a while and maybe in the future, I might as well introduce myself properly," she paused, after gaining their undivided attention, she continued, "My real name is Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, but people call me Naru, Naru-chan, or Naru—" She was cut by an irritate bomber and missing Reborn's narrowed eyes at the mention of her name.

"SKIP IT, WOMAN!"

"Alright, alright, geez… If you're aware of Japan's History, then you should at least have heard about this. Few hundred years ago, there was this organization specialized in assassination; they called themselves The Leaf or Konoha in Japanese. Shortly they're my family's ancestor; among other family descendant my family is one of the three that still posses their secret assassination technique. But for the last two century these families gave up their assassin duty and lived as mere civilians. They still keep the document though. But then my grandpa used them again, and thus so does my father and me. But as you can see, I'm still in no good condition to be an assassin," she explained, gesturing at her slowly dissipating illusion on her body, showing just how much damage the skylark made, the boys all have stunned expression on their face, even Reborn, because Nono didn't tell him any of this; sure he told the _other_ information, but not her real family background.

"How could you hide it so well? No one ever stayed in the dark for too long when they have the abilities your family did."

"You even fooled a mafia Boss, using only illusion," Reborn added, making the mentioned blond man twitched in annoyance. But before the blond girl could answer the question, the door burst open, revealing the Sun Guardian.

"SAWADA! I HEARD YOU'RE EXTREMLY SICK! I'M WORRIED TO THE EXTEME!"

"O-Oni-san, I'm already fine…" Tsuna said slowly, slightly cringed at the volume the boxer used just to show how worried he was.

"THAT'S EXTEMELY GOOD TO HEAR!"

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! YOUR VOICE'S HURTING TENTH!"

"YOU'RE JUST AS LOUD OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"Ma, ma, calm down you two, we still have—"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BASEBAL-FREAK!"

While the two continuing their argument with Yamamoto was trying and failing to calm them down, the more sane members look at their guest in amazement. Usually, no one could stand their ear-piercing bicker, and it was her first time meeting the guardian. Finally, the Skylark couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death, herbivores," he growled, tonfa's already out. The simple command from the Prefect instantly shut them up.

Feeling the stare on her being, she looked back at them and asked, "What?"

"You're good enduring it." Reborn stated.

"Sorry? I can't hear you, wait…" She then took out an ear plug from each ear, "Yes?"

Tsuna's, Gokudera's, Ryohei's, and Dino's jaw hit the floor; while Yamamoto just laughed, "Are you also aware of this Naru-san?"

"Nay, I just happen to have a very youthful friend at home, he made me prepared in this kind of situation regarding, um, extreme youthfulness."

"There's someone as loud as him?!"

"No, make it two; his father is just as loud, if not louder," the girl corrected as if she just remembered.

"I'm sorry for you," Reborn said sincerely.

"Nah, I'm used to it," said the girl, waving her hand offhandedly.

"Anyway, back at the topic at hand. Are you, perhaps, the reason of Nono's sudden found Holiday?" The baby asked, curious.

The only girl in the room merely chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that. I just tutored your Gramps the Ultimate Paperwork Enemy Technique."

"And what's that?" The baby pestered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too, my paperwork seemed to be multiplying itself whenever I see it," Dino added, curious as hell. Holiday sounds like a dream at his office state, with the piles of paperwork taking over a quarter of the said room

"A multiple shadow clone technique," she said simply.

"Clone?"

"Yep, it's like making an army of you with the same capability as the user; the only drawback is this technique requires a lot of your physical and spiritual energy combination." She explained to her audience.

"Show us!"

"Okay, but I'm not teaching you."

"And why is that?"

"Because, teaching any of my family technique to any of you will be a pain in the ass, no offence Kyo-kun. And this technique is a B-rank. Even the Ninth need almost a month to master it."

"No offence taken, Ne-sama." The Skylark said.

"EEEHHH?! A MONTH?!"

"Hiiiieeee!"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death!" He glowered at them, while the blond girl was just smirking. Actually to master the technique itself the Nono just need less than a day, the other days was spent in basic chakra control to increase the old man's chakra reverse. People these days mostly don't have the same capacity as assassin hundreds years ago, or so the history says. Instead some people like the ones in the room have other specialty, like advance physical ability, good endurance, and not to mention those flames. Coming back to earth, she placed her hand in familiar ram seal and said,

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"

There were several popping sounds and then suddenly the room filled with four other Naru(s). There were several reactions; Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei were all openly gaped; Yamamoto just laughed in amazement; while Reborn just blinked, already aware,

'That's why there's more than one Nono's voice at the phone.' The baby thought.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY COOL; YOU'RE EXTREME, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

'Oh right, he missed my introduction," Naru sweat-dropped.

They all then started to prod on the clones. When she finally dispelled her clones, her eyes narrowed at Dino then mercilessly kicked him where it hurts, giving another kick on his head, and even managed to send him flying across the room.

"Dino-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"What did you do that for?!" The blond man asked, after regaining his composure.

A vein popped on the girl's head, "WHY?! THAT'S FOR FEELING ME UP, BLONDIE!" She exploded.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY UN-COOL, DINO-SAN!"

"Well, I want to know if they were real!"

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

Reading the situation quickly, Yamamoto then quickly get up from his seat to restraint the extremely irritate blonde girl. Gokudera also understand their circumstance, get up to restraint a certain skylark who was about to commit murder. They were all trying and failing to calm the situation. After some beating on Dino's part, the girl finally regained her cool, and explained.

"Basically, the memory of the clones will be transferred to the original; so, I would be able to know the clone's experience of some chest groping blond," she snarled.

"It's worth it!" Dino said cheerily, despite all the beating he received. He had worst, he shuddered, remembering all the tortu—er—training he had to endure.

"You haven't got enough, I see…" Hibari said, slightly growling, preparing his tonfa.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san, calm down..."

"Let him be, Dame-Tsuna, Pipsqueak-Dino need his lesson," Reborn said, calmly sipping his espresso.

'Really, this girl's more trouble than she worth. She even has a close relation to Hibari.'

So, the two continued their one-sided fight, since none of the Cavallone Boss's subordinate is present, Dino is in the losing side.

"Anyway, Naru-san, what's your relationship with Hibari?" Takeshi asked, turning from the fight to face the girl. By now, the other occupants of the room were looking at the blond expectantly.

"Mm, how to put this…?" She muttered. "The first time we met, he was like a little brother to me." Yamamoto's expression become that one of real surprise, so does with Tsuna; while Gokudera just tch-ed at that.

"How so?"

"Nah, just ask him."

"Why don't you tell—"

The bomber was cut by Tsuna's mother that suddenly emerged from the still open door. She smiled apologetically at the sudden pause of activity.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting," she said.

"It's okay Maman, what happen?"

"Oh right, Naru-chan, your brother is downstairs to pick you up," she smiled at the only girl in the room.

"No need to call her, Mrs. Sawada, I'll get her myself, un." A smooth rich male voice could be heard behind her.

"Ah, Deidara-san, it's okay, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked the man behind her.

"Thank you, but, I must decline. My sister and I must pick our cousin up from the airport," the man said, even if they can't see the man, they could feel the man's smiling reassuringly at the woman.

"Alright."

And with that, Tsuna's mother left, then a young man appeared from the door. He had slanted blue eyes, much like his sister and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely; with a bang hanging over his left eyes. He wore close-fitting long-sleeves black T-shirt with draped neck-line, enough to show his collar-bone and hint of well-toned chest; and skinny white jeans that hug his impossibly long legs nicely. If they admitted that Naru is cute and pretty, then her brother is definitely good-looking, beautiful even.

"Naru-hime, let's go, Uchiha's coming, un," the long haired man said, smiling to the occupants, his eyes lingered too long at Dino, which went unnoticed.

"Heh, they're early… just wait me downstairs, Oppa."

"Sure, un." With that, the handsome blond turned around and left.

The girl then turned to the baby, "I take that you're already know about their mission," she said, gesturing to the Vongola Tenth Generation, when she received a nod, she handed him a piece of paper which came out of nowhere and continued, "This is the official order, please tell them this news and I'll call you later for details."

"Alright." Then she's gone. No one noticed, except Reborn, that Dino's already crept out of the room.

**~oOo~**

Deidara was waiting outside the gate when a certain Mafia Boss walked up to him; the other blond was about his age, maybe older. He had a hardened expression, showing his determination, whatever it is. If he remember correctly, then the other blond is none other than the Cavallone famiglia current Boss, The Bucking Horse Dino. The very same blond he kissed few years ago (using his dear sister look, of course); resulting the wrath of his boyfriend. He made it out in the end, so, no harm done. Deidara grinned mentally, the horse turned out to be a fine, good-looking young man.

He planned to greet the other blond, but instead of words, shout escaped his lips, courtesy of a certain bullwhip that connected to his left cheek. Quickly, he made some distance between the eerily calm blond, even if his grasp on his whip say otherwise. Deidara then chuckled. Finding the situation amusing, he ignored the stinging feeling on his cheek.

"So, you already know, yeah?" The long haired blond asked, smirking.

"How dare you…" Dino started, "How dare you ruin my dream girl…"

"W-What? Hey, at least she's real, un!"

"The fact that I kissed a DUDE ruins it all!"

"That's your problem, Un…"

"Ara, ara, I didn't know you like me that much, Dino-kun." Naru emerged from the house.

Dino turned sharply, "You heard that?"

She nodded, "I can always kiss you for real."

...

**Chuu~ **she kissed his right cheek. "Bye."

"Here, a little gift." Deidara handed the stunned Mafia Boss a palm sized miniature horse made of white clay.

The two sibling then get in their car, which happen to be a sleek black Mazda Nagare, and drove off to the airport. But before that, Dino heard him said, "Actually, that's for groping my hime…"

"Katsu."

A booming sound could be heard, accompanying the sibling's departure.

"Check him if he's still alive Dame-Tsuna. If he's dead, prepare to dispose the body, Hibari."

"Hn." He grunted.

"Hiiee! Don't say something like that! He's not dead—"

"Yet."

"You're not going to listen, are you?!"

"Nope."

"AARRGHH!"

**~oOo~**

"Oppa, you're mean."

"I love you too, hime."

"You just have to go and blow up my potential boyfriend, are you?"

"You got your yaoi material from me; it's only fair that I get yuri from you, so nope, no boyfriend for you."

"You're impossible…"

"But, if you go for that Tsunayoshi boy, I'll approve; seeing he's almost cuter than most girl."

"Pervert."

**~oOo~**

After dinner they all settled in Tsuna's room again, well, except Hibari who were gone the moment Dino confirmed alive. His Ne-sama is going to fill him later, after all, so he didn't worry about such trivial information. And after that, Chrome came.

"So, what's the mission baby?" Yamoto asked, quiet anxious.

The baby smirked, "This is probably will be your first time to do something like this; the mission probably won't involve death threats, unfortunately."

"And…?"

"Your Mission is to bring the Hyuuga Enterprise to their knees."

"Huh?!"

**~oOo~**

**End of 3****rd**** chapter**

**Bottom's Author's rants: Dun Dun Dun! I might as well warn you about shoujo-ai. Hahaha :D**

**Thanks for **Kinunatzs **and** ultima-owner **for reviewing, you guys got my gratitude :D**

**And I just realize that I like end my chapter like this one. Anyway, don't forget to review :D**

**Anyway I've narrowed the pairing into five with all of them concern about Naru. And HIBARI'S ON THE LEAD, followed closely by DINO. So, don't forget to VOTE. I have a hard time on deciding who to eliminate. I'll write two or three more chapters before closing the poll. Thus, hurry up!**

**And don't forget to review :D**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary: **What if Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune is really King of demon in a part hell, and with that authority he summons one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he will worriless about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happens to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Concepts: Naruto X Kuroshitsuji. **This story mostly contains fluff between Sebastian and BabyNaru, with Kyuubi and Grell tossed inside as well.


	4. Chapter 4 : The ANBU Heiress

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 4: The ANBU Heiress**

**In the Sawada's household, few hours later**

After dinner they all settled in Tsuna's room again, well, except Hibari who were gone the moment Dino confirmed alive. His Ne-sama is going to fill him later, after all, so he didn't worry about such trivial information. And after that, Chrome came.

"Before I explain the mission, I'm going to tell you about our client, Naru, and her unmentioned background."

Tsuna for the first time is willing to listen without any death threats involve, the reason is because, this Naru seemed nice (of course he ignored the previous violent act towards Dino) and not to mention able to bring more rare emotions from his Cloud guardian. So, he willed himself to listen to any information regarding the blond girl, and maybe, just maybe he'll be able to call her a friend.

"Do you aware of The Senju Enterprise?" The baby started. Most of his audience nodded, signaling at least they've heard the name.

"What's its relation with Naru, Reborn?"

"Don't be so dense, Tsuna, the Senju probably Naru's, if baby bring it up."

"Yamamoto is right. The Senju is owned by Naru's family. And your mission is about their rival in business, The Hyuuga."

"So, what's the mission kid?" Yamoto asked, quietanxious.

The baby smirked, "This is probably will be your first time to do something like this; the mission probably won't involve death threats, unfortunately."

"And…?"

"Your Mission is to bring Hyuuga Enterprise to their knees."

"Huh?" They all puzzled.

"Shortly, The Senju wants to merge with the Hyuuga, but the Hyuuga is being difficult."

A buzzing sound interrupted his explanation.

**Buzz buzz…**

"That's my phone, wait… oh this is your client." Reborn then set the phone on loud-speaker mode, so everyone can hear whatever the girl want to say.

"Hello~ Reborn-kun, have you told them?" Came the girly voice. All attention now focused on the small device.

"I just did, but not with the details. Care to explain? I have the impression that it's not just matter of business. And what's the favor the Ninth want from you?"

"Okay… that would be a lot of information…"

"We have all night, Naru-san."

"Yamamoto-kun, is that you? You put your phone on loud-speaker, Reborn?"

"Yup/Yes" they replied simultaneously.

"Stop it right now, the information I am going to tell you are classified information. Deidara suggested that we should not talk about it via phone."

"You're the one who was suggesting it, Blondie." Gokudera growled.

"I know, I'm sorry, we're going to meet at a certain place. A car would probably arrived by now. See you there."

"That girl is annoying." Tsuna heard Gokudera grumbled under his breath.

"Hn. Let's go downstairs, the car's already arrived."

True to his word, they now could hear a car being stopped in front of the house. Without another word they all went downstairs, exchanged few word's with Tsuna's mother, grabbed Lambo and then last, get in the car, which drift off to nowhere. Most of them were quite excited and slightly anxious. Even if the deal would not involve any death threat, still, this is underworld business; no one can expect what would come out of this. For all they know, this could be a trap, but seeing reborn sat calmly beside the driver, Gokudera hold himself.

Along the ride, various shout could be heard from the moving car. Like,

"Where are you taking Lambo-san?!"

"Lambo-san wants candies!"

"Shut up, Dumb-Cow!"

"Or what? StupiDera?!"

"WHY YOU—?!"

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY LOUD, TAKO-DERA!"

"WANT A PIECE OF ME, LAWN-HEAD!?"

"DON'T IGNORE LAMBO-SAN!"

"Ma, you're all louder than usual…"

"OH, You say something, BASEBALL-IDIOT?!"

And so on. And some people wonder why such loudness is allowed in Hibari's territory. With some death threats from Reborn and a direct command from the Vongola Heir, they can reach a truce.

'Juudaime is filling Chrome about Blondie, tch, whose fault she's not here earlier. Now, she is disturbing Juudaime.' "Tch, troublesome pineapple-head."

"What did you say about my Chrome, Haya-kun?"

"Hiiee! Mukuro! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't call me that, Pineapple-head!"

The newly identified illusionist ignored the bomber, "Of course I'm here to meet out client, Tsunayoshi-kun. Besides, I want o know what kind of illusion she could cast."

"Sure, Mukuro. Be sure to check her," the baby said in agreement.

"Alright." There's a smug smirk on his face when he said that while facing the fuming silver haired bomber.

But before another argument could break among the teens, the driver stopped the car and spoke to the arcobaleno, "We're here, Reborn-san." He then got out of the car and opens the door for his passengers.

**~oOo~**

Tsuna stepped out of the car, holding Lambo in his arms; apparently Lambo-san didn't want to walk and demanded to be carried. Being a good guy he is, Tsuna obliged even if his right hand man blatantly disagreed with the cow-child. He smiled at the thought, Gokudera was just concerned about him, and he even offered to carry Lambo himself. And he knows the bomber sometimes really hate, err, dislike the child.

They all now were standing in front of what it is called to be a warehouse. Beside the car they used there is a midnight black Kawasaki Ninja which, some of them know, belonged to Hibari. There were also some men in suit; they seemed to be guarding the place. For some reason he became nervous. Maybe Naru-chan is not as innocent as she seemed. The numbers of the men were almost as much as Dino's whenever he's out of his base. But, this is after all, just another step he has to take in order to become the suited Boss of the Vongola, no way in hell he's going to cower now. His guardian had given him the go to become one, so, in return he'll become a reliable Boss for them.

The double door of the building opened, showing a pretty raven haired girl. She smiled softly at them. Her presence was a bit odd, if not perfectly matched in the picture; a big ware house, easily three stores high building; dark background with the lone moon looming over; a dimly lit room that peeking over her shoulder; and of course the girl herself. She had shoulder length raven hair, her bangs parted evenly in the middle, framing her somewhat pale yet beautiful face. If he didn't know any better, Tsuna would most likely freak out, she looked like a ghost.

"Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardian?" she asked them.

"Yep, they are. Where's Naru?" Reborn spoke.

"Naru-sama is inside, please come with me. Naru-sama and Hibari-sama have been waiting."

They all silently were following her inside. Reaching the middle of the room they could hear a whisper of "kai" and suddenly there is a stair to go underground. Unsurprised, they just shrug it off and went downstairs.

"Um, who are you?" Yamamoto asked their guide.

"My name is Haku, Yamamoto-sama."

"No need to be so formal, Haku-san."

"I insist. You are from now on is a friend for Naru-sama, I must treat you with my utmost respect."

"What's you relation with Blondie, though?"

"I'm just a tool for Naru-sama," she said with a small smile.

"You're not mad at him for calling your master 'Blondie'?" Ryohei asked, a bit curious, that Octopus-head should be dead if this tool's a strict person. He didn't know, but, he can feel the power emanating from this person.

Their guide merely chuckled in amusement, "No, not at all, I always pass it as a pet-name."

"But, why are you labeled yourself as a tool?" Tsuna asked.

"Because that's what I really am, my existence is to assist Naru-sama's duty; I'll come at her beck and call. I can call myself as a boy-toy, but Naru-sama said it was too perverted."

Most of them sputtered at her claim and just then they notice the missing appendage of a girl on _him_, breasts. There is also a choker around _his_ neck; some of them can even get a glimpse of "Uzu—" and "Property."

"You're a boy?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, I am, Reborn-sama."

"Whaaat?!"

Their bewilderment was cut short as they reached a closed door. The newly identified boy opens it for them. They came in what seemingly a living room for any normal house; with tv, sofas, and all of that things you usually find in a living room, the different is just that the room is huge, maybe enough for more than 50 people with enough space for moving around.

Naru seemed comfortable on the sofa, even with Bianchi cuddle on her. Wait…Bianchi?! (even with the goggles she can still be recognized).

"Bianchi?!" Gokudera yelled, getting the blonde's attention. She glanced up from Bianchi to face the bomber. She moved her hand, so that they all can see what the hand has covered; a mouth tape on Bianchi and three senbons embedded on her neck. Naru just looked at them with a bored expression.

"She tried to kill me with that." Her index finger's pointing at a destroyed cake, or what's remained from it. "What are you playing here, Reborn-kun?" she asked the passive arcobaleno.

"Nothing, it was just a test if you're worthy to be an ally to the Vongola."

"Hmm, right... Okay, I'll let it pass this time. But, the next assassin you send will end up dying."

"Hn."

She then pulled out the senbons and placed it on the table. She put Bianchi's head on her lap and said to Gokudera, "She'll be out for a week."

"You!" He growled, pulling out his dynamites, ready to strike. But before he even get the chance to lit them, Haku appeared in front of him and shot two senbons at him, the senbons successfully embedded themselves on certain points that paralyzing his both arms. The sound of the clattering dynamites filled the room, that, until Haku broke the silence, "I'm sorry Hayato-sama, but, at the time I was not aware of Bianchi-sama's relation with you. So, it's my mistake."

Takeshi has drawn his Shigure Kintoki, ready to defend the defenseless silver head. To his surprise, Hibari suddenly appeared behind him and get a hold on his still bamboo sword. "Don't, or I'll bite you to death for breaking a fight under my watch."

"Enough, we're not here to fight among ourselves. Namikaze, start it."

Then they all settled on the sofas, circling the round table in the middle. Haku had taken Bianchi out of the room, he didn't comeback though. And so, they all listen to the blond girl.

**~oOo~**

"So, we have four months to do this?" Yamamoto asked, glancing up from the documents in his hand. The documents were about the profiles of some key-workers in the Hyuuga.

"Yes, that's why Nono wanted me to his favor first. It's about you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I swear if you do something to Juudaime, I'll—"

"Shut up, Gokudera. You can go home now. You're all better going home now."

"But—"

"It-it's okay Gukudera-san. Reborn's with me, I'll be okay."

"If Juudaime said so..."

"Bye Tsuna."

"See you to the EXTREME Sawada!"

"Bye-bye, Dame-Tsuna..." Lambo said sleepily.

"Goodnight Bossu…" Chrome said to her boss, apparently Mukuro lost his interest in this Naru person and leave the moment they started talking business, he'll let Chrome deal with this.

"Yeah, Goodnight, bye..." Tsuna responded.

"You should get going too, Kyo-kun, you still have your night patrol, don't you?" Naru said, addressing the unmoving prefect.

"Kusakabe will do it."

"Ma, Kyo-kun, that's not nice. At least go start practice your Body Flicker, you still get dizzy each time you use it, don't you?"

"Fine." He then got up and leave the room, leaving the arcobaleno, the blond girl and the next Vongola boss alone in the big room.

"What would Nono want from you? Tsuna got me as his tutor after all."

"With all due respect, I don't know. But I can guess. He wants me to change Tsuna like the way I changed my ex-girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga."

"The Hyuuga Heiress?" Reborn asked, confused.

While Tsuna just watch the exchange with interest. But, eh… ex-girlfriend? Does that mean that she's a bi? She kissed Dino, even just on the cheek, he's male.

"Yes, according to that Fuuta boy, she ranked the first in dramatic change of attitude as well as fifth in the most badass heiress. So, I'm quite proud of myself." She grinned.

"Hmp. Congrats… so, that's mean Nono wants us to work together?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Who is this Hinata, Naru-chan?"

"She's the Heiress of the Hyuuga, she used to be dame too, more than you do." She smiled at him which makes the boy blush. "But, now she's one of the most badass girls you can find. Isn't she cute, she changed for me, you know."

"W-what did you do?"

"That's for another time. Now, I'm going to tell you Tsuna, not as Naru Namikaze but as Naru Uzumaki."

"Huh?"

"I'm the Heiress of ANBU Corp. the unknown dark force of the Senju. So, Vongola, we have something in common after all."

"I never guess, you're really her daughter."

"Miss my Mom, Reborn-kun?"

"It's been a long time, Kushina." Reborn said to the new figure emerged in the room without taking his eyes of the blond in front of him.

"Of course it is, Renatto." The new figure identified as Kushina said with a smile. Her long red hair swaying behind her…

**~oOo~**

**End of chapter 4**

Sorry, it took a week to finish this chapter. Please leave a review :D

**Anyway I've narrowed the PAIRING into five with all of them concern about Naru. And HIBARI'S ON THE LEAD, followed closely by DINO. So, don't forget to VOTE. I have a hard time on deciding who to eliminate. I'll write two or three more chapters before closing the poll. Thus, hurry up!**

**Thanks for **Kinunatzs **and** ultima-owner **for reviewing, you guys got my gratitude :D**

**And don't forget to review :D**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary: **What if Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune is really King of demon in a part hell, and with that authority he summons one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he will worriless about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happens to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Concepts: Naruto X Kuroshitsuji. **This story mostly contains fluff between Sebastian and BabyNaru, with Kyuubi and Grell tossed inside as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Twin?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, ever.**

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Twin?!**

It's been few days since the encounter with one Kushina Uzumaki. To put it simply, Reborn was rather surprised. The last thing he heard about her was her status as M.I.A. on her suicide mission in Siberia, but it turned out she came out alive and intact, and as beautiful as ever. Well, she was after all, his first girlfriend, despite the age different at the time. The only unpleasant thing about her is that she dumped him the day before her said mission. To say that he was upset that day was an understatement, but eventually he move on and started to date another girls, one of them being Bianchi.

Then apparently after few years, she had a son and a daughter on her own with the blond Namikaze, not that he knew at that time, as he got Dame-Dino as student to worry about. But, again, the age in this family is something very suspicious, logically their ages don't matched at all. The strange thing is that every time he thought about it, he always gets a mild headache, and get worse if he think further, like right now.

Another illusion? Most likely no.

But then what? This mystery surrounding the Senju and the ANBU simply intrigue him. Like a mental challenge for him needed to be solved. But for now, he needed a rest, and maybe his base under this school can do.

Making his way down the building, he almost missed the sight of a certain Skylark who made his way upstairs. The boy got few bruises on his visible skin and few cuts on his formerly pristine white uniform. Hmm, maybe just another spar with the mystery-blond… then perhaps, he could meet her down there, if she stayed long enough, of course. And maybe some talk could clear things up.

He never guessed though that his visit to his base would bring more confusion to his case. Because, he just saw a male version of Naru with the same whisker-like marks on each cheeks but with short spiky blond hair, lying on the sofa with wide eyes. His headache got worse and perhaps he just seeing things. He pulled down his fedora hat, shielding his vision of the boy, wishing that he just hallucinating and pulled up the fedora hat. Well, the boy's gone, so maybe he just really hallucinating. That, until the door from the bathroom opened to reveal Naru, still in her mostly orange glory.

"Ciao, Reborn-kun, are you feeling well? Because you look kinda pale right now." She said with concerned tone while making her way to the baby. She tried to touch his forehead but the sun arcobaleno swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me." And he made his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him he almost missed the slightly muffled and very faint incomplete voice from the room.

**"Attention …. In… …Meeting,… …secluded place ….contact to the HQ. …. …seen Naruto."**

Reborn didn't get it, but didn't shrug it off; it might answer some of his question later. And then he heard the blond girl muttered, "Shit, another unscripted scene."

'What?' this time he really shrugged it off; he didn't want to deal with it right now, he needed a strong espresso and quick.

**~oOo~**

Later that afternoon, just after Tsuna got home, a certain blond girl was already waiting for the young Vongola. She was sitting quietly with a magazine on her lap. The moment Tsuna got there; the blue eyed blond girl glanced up from her reading material to smile at the cute brunette boy. Without a word she shoved the brunette out of the house not too gently.

"N-Naru-chan, w-what are you doing?"

"Reborn gave you to my care for this week, so we're going to do _it_ my way."

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not some kind of pet, Reborn!" He shouted, trying to locate his home tutor.

The blond pouted her lips cutely, bringing up the blushes on the cheeks of the next Vongola Boss, "Why Tsunayoshi-kun? You don't want to spend time with me?"

"It-it's not it, Naru-chan, it's just… I have issue with Reborn. I-I really like to spend time with you." He tried to reassure her, man; at time like this she didn't seem older than him. Even with the two years age different, sometimes she seemed to be so…mature to say at least, but as he thought earlier, in rare occasions such as this is where she didn't look older than him. She's even cuter than Kyoko-chan.

"That's great Tsunayoshi-kun, let's go!" The blond said happily, grabbing the boy's hand and dragged him even further from the house towards an orange car.

"Where are we going, Naru-chan?" he asked while adjusting himself in his seat in the girl's car, which happen to be an orange Hyundai Veloster.

"We're going shopping, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

"A mafia Boss can't afford to look like you at the moment, Dame-Tsuna." A voice said from the outside of the car. The baby arcobaleno was standing in front of the door, he then he continued, "So, I asked Uzumaki to give you a makeover and wardrobe change." Ever since the meeting with the older Uzumaki, he had been calling the blond girl with her mother surname instead of the usual Namikaze.

"You can't decide something like this on your own!" the brunette yelled.

"Ma, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's not that bad. If this will make you better, then I'm going to tell you that we're also buying things for your guardians, my treat."

"Wha—what? Eeehh, you don't need to do that." Tsuna said with wide eyes and missed the arcobaleno's disappearance.

The blond just eyed the chocolate orbs of his, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she did so. "Nah, but I want to," she said with a grin and patted his fluffy gravity defying brown locks.

The boy couldn't help but blushed, this time the blond switched to her older sister mode that made the next Boss of Vongola feel like a little kid in beside her. But then her eyes narrowed.

"Stop your blushing habit Tsunayoshi-kun, even if it's cute," she said sternly. But, the boy's cheeks only got even darker shade of red, making the blond sighed. The blond the wordlessly drove her car to the biggest mall in Namimori, the one that the Uchiha owned, the Amaterasu Plaza, literally meaning Sun Goddess Plaza. After parking the car, they then headed to the lift that will bring them up from the underground parking.

On their way the blond girl was fussing over the next Vongola Boss about his timid and meek self, resulting on the boy to slightly fuming insides, not that the blond know. But maybe she just pretended not to notice.

~oOo~

Apparently the Uchiha had closed the top floors just for Naru and him. So they have the floor for themselves. The blond seemed delighted and started to drag him in everywhere. Starting with his looks, she dragged him to a salon and ignored his horrified looks when the staffs dolled him up. Naru herself received the same treatments; the difference was that she accepted it willingly.

The result was simply astounding. Tsuna would become the next female population's heartthrob had he decided to be exposed to modeling. Somehow he lost his cute innocent-naïve kid look after the session, his facial feature matured over the two hours and became what it he would looks like in his HDW-mode just look a bit older, he can even became a great rival for Primo in his teenage days, not that the blond girl know of course. His spiky gravity-defying hair didn't look so fluffy anymore; instead it was like the hair was spiked up in purpose. This seemed to please Naru greatly and without hesitation began to drag him to the next goal, Mafia Boss's outfit hunting.

Tsuna squirmed in uncomfortable manner as another bunch of the store staff got his measurement while the others waiting on the side to urge him to try the new sets of suit to replace the ones that Naru blatantly reject. The blond also buy couple of things as gift for his guardian, mostly accessories for the boys and a pretty purple mini-dress for Chrome.

Even if he would be dead tired after all the hunting, he's quite pleased. Because out of the Tenth Vongola Generation, only him and Gokudera that did not get any quality time with their supposed ally, the ANBU's Heiress. Even Mukuro and Chrome had.

It was about Chrome. Somehow the blond got the information about the illusionist condition and arranged some appointment with her grandmother, who's a very skilled doctor. She claimed that her granny will help Chrome get back to health with no more illusions. At first Mukuro flatly rejected the idea, he didn't trust Naru of her good intentions, even if it means to help his Chrome. But in the end, she could make him agree albeit begrudgingly.

Hibari of course, usually could be found with her as company whenever he didn't get anyone to bite, which was surprisingly very few this week.

His Rain Guardian also had taken liking to the older girl; they would sometimes play some traditional Japanese board games, such as Shogi. And he was good at it, as he beat the girl on several occasions, and causing a certain annoyed blonde girl at his victory. Not that she mind, because even with the scowl, she always had those twinkles in her shocking blue eyes, indicating her amusement.

His Sun Guardian, on the other hand, not really attached to her. He just kept pestering her about joining his boxing club, which blatantly rejected. Maybe out off annoyance, she one day drag him to follow her, tossed him in her car and drove off somewhere. And when he finally back, he got bruises all over his body and a happy-satisfied grin on his face, he even lost a tooth. The most unfortunate thing was that since then, Ryohei keep shouting EXTREME YOUTHFULLNESS. And those conclude his recent meeting with whomever Naru's friend that she mentioned the other day.

Lambo… he still feeling sorry for the cow child as the six years old lost his hair. Now, the child supported simply curly hair on his head; his secret weapons' container in it was gone. Well, it was his own fault on attacking the ANBU heiress with all those grenades and guns that came out of nowhere. And after learning his secret weapon's case in his hair the blond pulled out a pair of scissors and started to unkindly cut the baby cow's hair. The amount of weapon that clattered on the floor between the hair left her with gob-smacked expression; the most funny expression so far, since like Dino, she could maintain cool demeanor in most sticky situation. Feeling guilty, she made him a seal, similar with Hibari's, on his stomach and since then the amount of weapon the cow could stack doubled or even tripled. But, that's not a problem as Lambo never dare to attack her again and even as far as call her Ne-chan. Lambo had, no doubt, found a new person to be respected and adored.

This shopping activity is the first occasion for Tsuna to spend his time with the older girl without his guardians or Reborn. So far, he could endure all the attention the staffs focused on him. And that was a quite feat, seeing the amount of workers on each shop they visited that fussing over him. But the smile on her face whenever she approves something was an okay reward. At least, after all this tortu—*cough*, he would look nothing like Dame-Tsuna anymore. Well, considering his new look, he was almost on the same ground with Giotto, the Primo Vongola.

His musing was cut with a greeting from his older brother figure that suddenly got in the boutique followed by a handsome long haired man maybe in his early twenties, just like Dino, who made his way to the blond girl. Dino himself made his way towards him.

"Hello Dino-san, what are you doing here?" he asked politely and with more confidence in his voice.

"Ah, hello Little Brother, I was going to meet Itachi's mother but somehow I tripped and splashed my drink on my suit. Itachi then took me here for a change." He said with a shrug, "What are you doing here? I don't know you're a shopping type, hm?"

Tsuna could only sweatdropped, honestly, it's not difficult for Dino to trip on his own feet, but the man in question never figured it out, somehow. But he answer nonetheless, "Reborn." He said as if it answers everything which was true since he never fancy shopping before.

"Ah, I see. I was thinking you're on a date with here, you know?" the blond said with a knowing look, that somewhat strained.

"Naru-chan? Well, she dragged me here and until you came we're alone, not counting these staff." Tsuna said coolly, with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

This reaction somehow made the Cavallone Boss taken aback. He then studied his little brother new appearance as well as his new outfit; overall, he couldn't see any dame element on him which usually present. With widened eyes he asked in disbelieve, "Tsuna, is this really you?"

"You just notice?"

"Yeah, you look so cool!"

"Eeh? Really?" The brunette asked, his demeanor changed to his usual embarrassed self while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He stopped it immediately though, as the blond girl glared at him while making her way to him and was followed by the other young man, which he guessed named 'Itachi'.

"Tsuna, what did I say about losing your cool in front of another Boss?"

He was about to answer but he was cut by the Itachi.

"What were you thinking Uzumaki, to let him in on the case? He doesn't even look like a decent Vongola, and he's supposed to be the next Boss?" He asked in distaste with a disapproving look on his obsidian orbs.

**~oOo~**

**End of 5****th**** chapter**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update, it took me sometime to finish, as I was distracted by HP fandom which I just recently visit. **

**Anyway I've narrowed the pairing into five with all of them concern about Naru. And HIBARI'S ON THE LEAD, followed closely by DINO. So, don't forget to VOTE. I have a hard time on deciding who to eliminate. I'll write two or three more chapters before closing the poll. Thus, hurry up!**

**Thanks for **Kinunatzs **and** ultima-owner **for reviewing, you guys got my gratitude :D**

**And don't forget to review :D**

**Please also look at my other story:**

**1) Old Master? New Master!**

**Summary: **What if Kurama or Kyuubi no Kitsune is really King of demon in a part hell, and with that authority he summons one of his subordinates to take care of Naruto(and him); so that, he will worriless about his own well being and existence. And his summoned subordinate just happens to be a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis.

**Concepts: Naruto X Kuroshitsuji. **This story mostly contains fluff between Sebastian and BabyNaru, with Kyuubi and Grell tossed inside as well.


End file.
